Secret Lovers
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Sawyer and Juliet one-shot from their early days in Dharmaville


**This is a one shot about Juliet and Sawyers relationship a little while after they first got in Dharma-ville. It's all in Juliet's perspective. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)**

I sat on the sandy beach, reading my book with an umbrella overhead whilst mostly all of the Dharma folk were around me either splashing in the ocean, building sandcastles, or simply sunbathing. I was halfway through with a book that I, suprisingly, hadn't yet read when I heard a voice to the side of me state, "Come on, Blondie. I'm goin' for a swim."

"That's nice, James" I stated blandly, not looking up from the page.

"You can read any old time" He prompted as he grabbed the book from my grasp and I bit my lip angrily. I was about to respond to him by grabbing the object away but another thought came to mind when my eyes finally set upon his form. He was wearing only dark brown shorts, without a shirt or shoes on and beads of sweat were sparkling on his body due to the extreme heat. I took a moment to collect my thought then stated as casually as I could muster, "Fine. I'll come."

"Great" He drawled before I took off the long shirt that was covering up my bathing suit. I was slightly embarrassed by what I looked like, womans dharma bathing suits from the seventies weren't exactly appealing. But James quickly noticed me blush and assured me, "Don't worry 'bout the suit, you look damn good in anythin' you wear."

I supressed a smile as we both headed into the water and along the way Jin had joined us. We all stepped into the frigid yet refreshing water and James immediatly swam underneath while I chatted with Jin, "Juliet, you and James seem to be getting along really well lately."

"Yeah, I suppose" I replied just as James came out from underneath the water, flipping his hair out of his face. He noticed me gawking at him so he smiled slightly, and I melted. James looked amazing no matter what he was doing but right now, elbow deep in the water, he was absolutely irresistable. James caught on rather fast to what was going through my mind and he, evidently, felt the same so we made an excuse to Jin and bolted back to the house.

Only a few minutes later I sat upright in my bed next to Sawyer, wearing only the sheer, white blanket that would normally cover our bed. He nibbled at my ear and when I moaned in delight he murmered, "So when you plannin' on finally tellin' people we're datin'?

"Mmmm...not for a while." I whispered as he began kissing my neck, then added, "It's more fun this way...No one knowing about us, having to sneak around, it's exhilarating."

He continued his kisses down my body whilst growling out, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were embarrassed by me, Blondie."

"Luckily for you, that's not the case." I stated before pulling him into a long, lust filled kiss. When I pulled away I added, "You don't have work today, do you?"

"Not quite sure sweetheart."

"Well can you find out for me?" I asked and he shrugged then got straight to the point, "While I always enjoy our sparkling conversation, for now let's get back to buisness. We can do the chit chattin' later."

"Sounds good to me" I agreed and we succumbed our temptations for what, most definitely, wasn't the first time.

Later on, when we were finished with our..._task_, I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Where you goin' darlin'? Ya leavin' me already?" I heard Sawyer call when I was halfway across the room. I paused a moment then answered, "I'm going to take a shower."

"A shower, hm? Sounds like a good idea, I might be joinin' ya." He stated and I turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow which caused him to swiftly add, "As long as that's okay with you?"

I shrugged, wanting to tell him '_yes of course, I'd love for you to join' _but instead kept my cool, as I always did. "Whatever floats your boat, James."

He then just winked at me and said slowly, "I guess I'm joinin' ya then." I smiled and made my way to the bathroom, James behind me when I heard a knock at the door and James cursed in frustration, "Son of a bitch. Whoever the hell that is has great timing."

I shrugged casually then motioned to the shower and said, "I guess I'll meet you in there."

He then rolled his eyes before he left me to answer the door and I proceeded to take my shower.

A few minutes had went by and James still hadn't come back which confused me. Normally he would get rid of whoever was at the door and go directly back to whatever he had planned on doing. But I shook my head, thinking nothing of it, and in only a short while I finally heard a knock on the bathroom door and yelled, "Come in" thinking that it was James. When I heard the door creak open, it caused me to whisper seductively, "Nice of you to finally get here, I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"What?" I heard 'James' roar skepticality and when I peeked out of the shower curtain I realized the person in the room with me wasn't my James--but instead Miles.

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" I practically shrieked, trying my hardest to remain calm.

"You said come in" He stated matter of factly and I shook my head and blurted out, "I thought you were someone else."

Miles paused for a second, clearly thinking over what I had just admitted, and asked slowly, "Who? It's LaFleur isn't it?" I didn't say anything and he stopped to nod and give a small smile before continuing, "I knew you two were together."

"No" I spluttered, "No, we are_ not _together." I started but stopped when I realized the situation we were in. I was standing in the shower with only my head visable and Miles was looking directly at me, "Now Miles, if you wouldn't mind, can you please leave? We'll discuss this later."

"Alright. You get dressed, I'll be waiting right in the living room. That fine by you?" He stated and I sighed and nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

I progressed to get changed then pulled my hair up into a loose ponytail before entering the living room where Miles was waiting where he said he would. James was no where in sight and I was both confused and agitated at him for leaving and letting Miles roam free in the house.

"So _now_ you wanna tell me who you were waiting for?" He asked in his normal, straightforward way and I lied "I was waiting for...Amy."

"_Amy?_" he asked, clearly unconvinced and I continued on casually, "I needed to borrow some shampoo. I asked her earlier and she said she'd bring it right over. So I thought I was telling her to come in so that she could put the shampoo down on the counter so I could use it. That's all."

Miles pursed his lips, still not buying what I was saying, "So your not dating _anyone_?"

"Nope. I'm single." I said and he grinded his teeth before asking, "Then you'd have no problem saying yes to a date tonight--with me."

I raised my eyebrows and stiffled a laugh, "With _you_? Miles, no way. You and me, it just wouldn't work out"

"Why not? Because you already have a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, convincing Miles I was telling the truth wasn't going to be easy. I contemplated telling him the actual truth but then decided against it. James and my relationship was going so well and I thought that by telling anyone about it, it would somehow ruin it, ruin_ everything_. I knew that James was known to have a fear of commitment and if everyone knew about the relationship then he might get frightened and leave me. And living life without James would be the worst thing in the world.

So I then took a big breath and breathed out heavily before shrugging and saying, "Fine. I'll go out with you."

"Great" Miles said as his eyes lit up and then he quickly got up, "I'll come get you at seven."

I forced a smile and led him to the door and he headed to his own house. As soon as he was out of eyesight, I smacked my hand to my head and closed my eyes quickly._ How had I gotten into this?_ _A date with Miles? This isn't going to go well. _But I snapped myself out of my many thoughts as I saw Sawyer coming towards the house. Before he could reach me, I ran to him and harshly smacked his arm.

"Ouch. What the hell's that for?" He asked, clearly amused, whilst rubbing the spot I had just hit.

"_That_ was for leaving. _That _was for having Miles walk in while I was in the shower. _That _was for me having to make up some big story that he doesn't even believe." I explained annoyed, "Where the hell were you anyway?"

"Miles walked in on you?" He asked protectively, annoyed now as well, "I'mma kill him"

"That's not all he did. He also asked me out on a date and apparently he'll pick me up at seven." I said quickly which caused James to yell, "You said _yes_ to him?"

I avoided the question and stepped closer to him before asking slowly, "_Where were you_?"

"Miles came bustling in and told me Horace needed to see me. I said I was busy but he said it was urgent and so hurried down there. Sorry Jules but I came back as fast as I could."

I sighed and breathed out, "It's alright."

"Good. Now 'bout Miles, your not actually goin' out with him, are ya?" he asked and I answered sternly, "I have to. If we want to keep this a secret then I _have_ to."

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair then muttered, "I don't get why your so worried 'bout people findin' out 'bout us. But if ya only gotta go on one measly little date to fix all this, then go right on ahead."

I nodded and then headed inside the house with James in tow and started to ready myself for the upcoming date. I decided on wearing a simple outfit, just a pair of shorts and a casual shirt and James soon asked, "_Thats_ what ya wearin'? You want this to be convincin' then ya best get all fancied up."

"I am _not_ getting dressed up for Miles' sake." I argued and he countered, "Fine. But don't come cryin' to me when your plan don't work out."

I rationally thought over what he was saying and after a moment concluded, "_Fine_, I'll put on a dress...But your just doing this because I never wear one of them."

He laughed heartily then said, "You know me so well, sweetheart"

I changed my outfit quickly and as soon as I finished, I heard a knocking sound. James immediately nodded towards the doorway and stated, "I think that's your date...Now don't have too much fun tonight and remember: _your with me_."

"Don't worry James" I whispered as I leaned in close to him and pressed my lips against his cheek, "Your my one and only"

He smiled and while I got up to answer the door I explained, "I'm just going to go on this _one _date, tell him I didn't feel any chemistry, and that's that."

James responded by simply shrugging and I went to the door to greet my 'date'. When I swung the door open I saw Miles standing in front of me in a suit. I had to supress a laugh, I had never seen Miles in anything other than normal clothes or a dharma jumpsuit and seeing him all dressed up was quite the suprise.

"Juliet, good to see you again" was the first thing out of his mouth and I smiled as he continued, "I had a little table set up for us about two minutes away from here."

"Sounds great" I lied and exchanged a quick glance with James who was out of Miles line of sight. I took another deep breath and followed Miles who brought me directly to our destination. He had indeed set up a small table outside, with a flowing tablecloth on top with dinner and wine placed in the center of it all. I sat down across from him as he asked me about my day and various other things. And for the first time, Miles actually came across as charming. I never thought he was a horrible person or anything but I certaintly didn't think of him as enthralling and pleasant either.

"Alright, I believe you" he uttered halfway through the date and I looked at him questionably.

"Believe what?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and he explained, "I _believe_ that your not dating LaFleur. But I _don't believe_ theres nothing there." I raised my eyebrows at his statement and he clarified, "You have to at least have a crush on him or something. I mean, come on, you two are practically inseparable."

I somehow brushed off the comment and we continued our usual chatter. And when the date eventually came to an end, Miles offered to walk me home and I shrugged and told him that would be fine, and when we reached my doorstep he shuffled his feet as he looked me in the eyes.

"I had a really great time today Miles, but--" I started and before I could say anything else he leaned in close to me, beckoning for a kiss. I was about to put up my hand in protest, but instead heard the nearest window open and saw James climbing out.

"Stop!" I heard his voice yell as I turned all the way around to get a better look at him. He was now caught in a nearby bush and was trying to maneuver his way out of it. When he finally did, he stummbled over to us and said, "I'm sorry Jules but I can't handle this. I can't stand seein' ya date another guy--let alone kiss him. I love you and I can't watch you do this. I'm sorry I wrecked ya lil plan but that's the way I feel."

James stared at me, expecting the worst, but instead of being angry at him I was instead overcome with hapiness. I re-played what he had just said over and over in my head:_ 'I love you_'...We've been dating for months and knew things were getting serious but I would have never thought he was actually in love with me. I then smiled at James and gently kissed him on the lips to let him know it was okay before quickly turning my attention back to Miles

"I'm so sorry Miles" I appoligized with a rueful look on my face. I wanted to trick him but I certaintly didn't want to hurt him. I just watched him, waiting for him to say something when he yelled victoriously, "I knew it! I knew you were lying! Jin owes me twenty bucks."

"Goodnight Miles" I stated simply, ignoring his sudden outburst, before strolling into the house tightly holding James' hand. Once inside we both looked at each other and James suddenly stated, "Guess our secret's out"

"Yeah" I replied, "But suprisingly, I don't mind"

"After all this, ya don't even care? Why's that?" He asked curiously and I answered honestly, "I thought that by other people knowing about _us_, you would leave me. But instead I found out that you would _never _leave me."

He nodded and said plainly, "That's true. But how'd ya figure that one out?"

"You told me you love me in front of Miles."

"What?" He asked, not realizing what he had said earlier on,"I said that?"

I nodded and he replied, "Then I guess_ that _secret's out too...I'm in love with ya, Blondie, ya'll best get used to it."

I smiled due to sheer happiness as I stated, "I love you too, James"


End file.
